


The Fastest Man Alive

by The_M0rningstar



Series: Still Standing [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen returns, Betrayal, Character Development, F/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Not Canon Compliant, Not for WestAllen fans, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03, SnowBarry - Freeform, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_M0rningstar/pseuds/The_M0rningstar
Summary: Barry Allen returns after months inside the Speed Force only to find Central City in the midst of yet another catastrophe. This disaster leads to the creation of dozens of new speedsters, leaving Team Flash with the responsibility to help them control their newfound powers, but it seems that they are not the only ones interested in the new speedsters. Someone else has his eyes set on the new metahumans, more specifically: their speed. Amidst it all, Barry realizes that he's growing closer to a certain frosty brunette doctor.This is my first story so please don't be too critical, but constructive criticism is always welcome.





	The Fastest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been thinking about for a while so I decided to try my hand at writing a full story. The characters are all from the show but the story is going to be a combination of the comics and the show, but you don't need to have read the comics to understand. This is my first story so I'm not sure how good the writing will be and this isn't going to be beta-read so all mistakes are my own.

Central City

Night

"I miss him," Cisco sadly told Caitlin as they sat in a booth at the same karaoke bar they had gone to with Barry.

"I miss him too, Cisco," Caitlin assured him.

Cisco and Caitlin had secretly been meeting up for drinks for the past few weeks. Caitlin didn't want the rest of Team Flash to know she was back in Central City since she didn't know if she would be welcome back, even though Caitlin and Killer Frost had learned to get along with each other and co-exist in Caitlin's body, she wasn't sure that Team Flash would be willing to accept her Frostier half.

They both sat in silence, sipping their drinks, as they mourned their friend. Even though Barry hadn't died, it felt like he had due to the fact that they would probably never see him again.

Cisco and Caitlin were both getting ready to head home before they were interrupted by the sound of thunder outside the window. As they looked outside, they saw the same type of storm that had occurred the night Barry went into the Speed Force, flashes of multi-colored lightning painting the sky of Central City in shades of yellow, red, purple, and blue.

"Cisco, what the hell is happening?" Caitlin asked him as the two of them ran outside to get a better look.

"Let's just get to S.T.A.R. Labs! We can try and figure out what's going on from there," Cisco shouted over the sound of the storm.

As Cisco and Caitlin both got in Cisco's car, they heard the deafening crack of thunder right beside them and watched as the man the lightning had struck was blasted away, knocking him out and scorching his clothes.

When he saw the man get struck by the lightning, Cisco asked, "what happens if you get hit by Speed Force lightning? Do you get powers, or do you just die?"

"Just drive, Cisco!" Caitlin yelled at him.

At Caitlin's command, Cisco floored the pedal and sped down the road towards S.T.A.R. Labs, but a bolt of lightning hit the car just as they reached top speed.

Speed Force

Same time

Barry couldn't tell if he had been inside the Speed Force for 10 minutes or 1000 years, all he knew was that he had been given a chance to reflect on his life. Mainly thinking about how he had treated his friends and how poorly he had judged his relationship with Iris, glorifying her to the point of ignoring the countless things she had done wrong to him and to the people he cared about.

Barry's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his mother, rather, the Speed Force in the image of his mother.

"It's time for you to leave, Barry. Something is coming. Something only you can stop. Without you, all your friends will die and the entirety of the Speed Force will be concentrated in one being. With that kind of power, he would be impossible to stop, he would become speed itself." his mother told him.

"What is it? What's coming?" Barry asked her.

"The most powerful enemy you've ever faced. To beat him you must be prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure he is defeated" his mother warned him.

"How am I supposed to beat him? Can't you just tell me how to stop him?" Barry asked. The Speed Force's ability to speak so cryptically annoyed him greatly.

"That is for you to figure out, you are the Flash, Barry. You must be the one to stop him," the Speed Force told Barry, "Your friends need you. Run, Barry, run"

Central City

At the Speed Force's words, Barry ran faster than anyone else ever had, quickly ending up in the familiar streets of Central City. Barry noticed the lightning storm around him, wondering if it was caused by the Speed Force releasing him or by whatever the Speed Force had told him was 'coming'. As he ran by the town square, he saw Cisco and Caitlin in Cisco's car which was in mid-air, apparently frozen in the air due to Barry's speed. Barry ran over to the car and pulled them both out and set them down on the ground, and as he stopped moving, Barry noticed the storm calming throughout the city.

"Barry! How are you here?" Caitlin asked shocked.

"And where did you get the sweet new suit?" Cisco asked him.

"The Speed Force just said that it was time for me to come home," Barry told them.

The three of them all smiled before they hugged.

"Welcome home, Flash!" Cisco shouted happily as a crowd began to form, everyone happy to see the hero of Central City was back.

"It's good to be back," Barry said, ecstatic that he was finally with his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the suit just imagine the S4 suit with gold boots like in the comics.
> 
> Should I continue? Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be deleted.


End file.
